Too Far
by carbonn15
Summary: The pups have grown up a bit, and are more mature now. Some of the pups have tried to find that perfect pup for their future. But as for Marshall, he's had eyes on a certain someone for quite a while. When he later proposes, and welcomes his mate into his life, something happens that rips them apart. One is left clinging onto life, and the other knows that they took it too far.
1. Routine

**Didn't have space in the summary for the rating, but it's rated M for gore, graphic description, and sexual situations. Also, this story is a MarshallxChase ship, so if M/M isn't your thing, don't read. Just wanted to clear things up there, because I plan to be relatively descriptive with injury and affection and things like that. But so it isn't too hard to swallow, there will be humor sprinkled throughout. This story is to fill the time between updates on my main story, Regrets, which will be updated every other day. So this story will be updated every other day as well. If I think of anything else I need to say, I'll add it at the end of the chapter. But anyways, enjoy the story!**

The morning was fresh, and the sun was still shaking the sleep from its rays. Adventure Bay was quiet, enjoying the treat of a pleasant night. But there was one individual who seemed to be enjoying it more than the others.

 _"He...just looks so peaceful...as if nothing could disturb him...*sigh* "_

A certain spotted dalmatian was awake before everyone else...just watching. There was nothing he loved more than seeing his best friend so calm, and so oblivious to his surroundings.

 _"Heh, if he only knew what I'm doing right now,"_ Marshall chuckled in his mind.

You see, Marshall has been friends with this particular pup since the very beginning.

 _"Mom used to joke that we've practically been together since birth...man, that would've been great..."_

As of recent, the dalmatian and his friends have reached their peak of maturity. Since then, several of them have begun to decide where they would like their lives to go. The Chocolate Lab wants all the females that he can get, the mixed breed wishes to pursue a life of self-improvement, the Cockapoo has yet to narrow her possibilities, and the rest haven't thought a lick about their futures. Some of the pups just matured sooner and faster than the rest.

And among the fastest to mature was Marshall. Sure, he was still just as goofy and clumsy as he's always been, but his mind was under constant attack of those crazy puppy hormones. Naturally, this would drive him to pursue finding the female of his dreams, but for Marshall, they seemed to work a little differently.

 _"Calm down, Marshall, he's gonna see you! Put that away! Come on, make it go down! Okay, think of something else...okay...how about a big, juicy bone?...ooh...okay, that just made things a lot worse!"_

In the heat of the moment, Marshall quietly got up and snuck over to the sleeping shepherd, and began gently tugging on the the blue police blanket that he was laying on. There were many close calls where Chase nearly woke up, one of which had Marshall in such a panic that he was forced to drop the blanket and straight up run out of Chase's puphouse. Of course, that couldn't deter the love-stricken dalmatian; with a big smile on his face, he snickered and jovially made his way back for another try. After about 5 minutes, and just as many close calls, he successfully snatched Chase's blanket.

 _"Well, it's been fun, Chase, but you have got me waaaaayyy too excited to stick around with you any longer. Hehe, wouldn't want you finding out about your little blanket thief. Or that I almost popped a hard one watching you sleep. Until tomorrow, you silly shepherd."_

Marshall quietly said goodbye to his friend, then bolted over to his own puphouse. He sealed the door, and let out a long sigh as he allowed his mind to take over.

 _"Oh, Chase, you're too good...nghh! Yeah, I like that! *moan* Ohh yes, right there, nghh. Faster, faster, harder! Yyyeeesss!"_

Marshall groaned and yipped as he not-so-quietly took care of some private urges. To his relief, Adventure Bay didn't seem to hear his moans and sighs.

This was just a normal morning for the dalmatian; as hard as he tried to fight it, his puppy hormones were just too strong. To be honest, though, he wasn't complaining. To Marshall, it was all just a game. And boy, was it a lot of fun.


	2. Food For Thought

**Hey, guys, sorry I wasn't able to get an update out yesterday; friends called me up and I didn't have any down time afterwards. But never fear! I will have an update on both of my stories today! :-D With these next few chapters, I'm trying to portray Marshall as being kind of naughty, trying to do things to get Chase's attention. Hopefully I did a good job with this one, so without any more delay, here's Chapter 2!**

* * *

*sigh* "Well, I won't be needing this until tomorrow."

Marshall grinned as he removed Chase's blanket from underneath him and observed what he'd done with it. There were little patches of white speckled here and there from his previous antics, but were only noticeable if you knew what you were looking for. With a look of pure satisfaction, he quietly made his way back to Chase's puphouse.

Marshall slowly cracked open the door, to see his shepherd friend still asleep. He crept around behind him, and gently placed the blanket over him. Turning around and exiting Chase's puphouse, he whispered one last remark.

 _"Hope you don't mind a little Marshall surprise!"_

* * *

Night had passed, and a bright, beautiful morning followed. Chase awoke to the sound of birds chirping, and the smell of...well, he didn't know _what_ that smell was. As he rolled over, he inadvertently wrapped himself up in his blanket, which put it in the perfect position for the smell to meet his sharp nose.

"Wait...I know this scent...but it's not from me."

After a minute of thinking, Chase gave up trying to pin exactly what it was.

"Ehh, it's not that important anyways," he said, shrugging his shoulders. He tossed his blanket to the side and opened the door to his puphouse, ready to start another day of rescues. He took a breath of fresh air, letting it fill his lungs, before letting out a sigh of refreshment. As he began to head over to the Lookout for an early breakfast, Marshall also emerged from his puphouse.

 _'That's odd. What is Marshall doing up so early?'_

The spotted pup happily ambled his way over to the shepherd, and gave him a friendly whack on the side with his paw.

"Hiya, Chase! Are you hungry too? 'Cuz my belly couldn't wait ANY longer!" Marshall burst out like a shotgun.

"Whoa, slow down, Marshall. I only just woke up," Chase said with a smile. _'He always acts like such a puppy, even though he's almost as old as me,'_ he laughed to himself.

"Whoops! Sorry, Chase! I'll calm down now." Marshall smirked. He knew he was acting like this just for the Chase, but the shepherd had no idea.

The truth is, Marshall really liked to get attention. Sure, he was a natural goofball, and a bit clumsy, but for those that he knew would pay attention, the dalmatian tried to "play it up" a bit. He would purposely go out of his way to trip on silly things, and then have an opportunity to use a little catchphrase with a bad joke, and everybody loved him. It was a failsafe method for attention, and over the years, he's tweaked it to be a bit more individualized.

Like for instance, he knew that Chase finds his immaturity to be cute, but it never went any farther than that. But that's all the dalmatian needed to put the ball on the field anywhere he wanted. What he needed was a home run, but the shepherd that's pitching is still throwing garbage; Marshall didn't like any of it. He was looking for the sign that told him what was coming, but he never got it. At that point, he had no choice but to force Chase to throw something good. He had to bribe the pitcher, and it wasn't going to be easy.

As he and Chase entered the Lookout, Ryder was in the kitchen prepping their food. When he heard the door open, he stepped out to see who was there.

"Hey, Chase, hey Marshall! Here for an early breakfast?"

"Yes, sir," Chase responded.

"Oh, boy, Ryder! Am I ever hungry! I hope you've got a bowl full of pup food for me!" Marshall enthusiastically bounced in place.

"Oh, Marshall," Ryder laughed. "Of course I remembered. How could I forget with you bouncing around and begging like that!?"

Ryder popped back into the kitchen, and returned with two food bowls, each filled to the brim with the pups' favorite food.

"Thanks, Ryder!" Marshall exclaimed as he began to inhale his breakfast.

Chase, being the more mature of the two, ate his meal slowly. But it didn't take Marshall long at all to empty his bowl. He only rushed eating his breakfast so he could watch Chase eat his breakfast. He just loved watching the shepherd do simple, daily things. The way he went about the day, so innocently, so methodically, it was gold to the dalmatian.

As Chase took a bite of his food, he noticed that he was being watched by his friend, but didn't pay it much attention. He just focused on filling his belly with delicious pup food. Marshall's stare persisted, though; he wanted to get a reaction-anything, from the shepherd. Only now did Marshall begin to make Chase feel a bit uneasy. As hard as he tried, he simply couldn't ignore the looks of the dalmatian.

Sensing the awkwardness of the situation, Ryder stepped in to break it up.

"Wow, Marshall, you finished that pretty fast! Still hungry for more?" Ryder walked in, holding the bag of pup food.

"No thanks, Ryder, I've had my fill!" Marshall smiled big and wide, showing all of his teeth. He turned to go outside, but not before proceeding to trip on his food bowl and flying head-over-tail into a nearby pile of pillows.

"Heheh, I'm good!" Marshall quickly smiled as he dug himself out and bounded outside.

Chase hadn't taken a single bite since he realized that Marshall was just sitting there watching him. His behavior was becoming...quite strange. And the shepherd couldn't quite figure out why.

* * *

 **Not sure if you all got Marshall's little joke there when Ryder asked him if he wanted more food; in case you missed it, he said "I've had my fill," and smiled real big because Chase was "food" for his eyes. And once he got his reaction out of Chase, Marshall got what he wanted, so he was "full" on Chase! I also worked the joke into the title! Anyways, please tell me how I'm doing with this story by dropping a review or a pm with any suggestions or feedback. I'm sure most of you who are reading this are reading my other story, too, but if you're not, I have a really nice ChasexSkye drama going down right now, called "Regrets". I'll be putting out an update for it later today, so stay tuned for that. Other than that, that's about all from me. Peace!**


	3. Planning

**Hey, everyone! Just a quick announcement about my schedule. I will be starting my summer job tomorrow, and the hours will restrict my time to write for both stories. Not trying to give an excuse, but I will still try my hardest to get something out. I'll try to stick with the schedule, but I'm losing a good chunk of my writing day. I'll shift my schedule to a later time, so uploads may be earlier in the morning or late at night. It's all tentative right now, so I'll keep you guys posted. But for now, enjoy!**

* * *

Following that morning's unusual breakfast, the pups had a pretty typical day, responding to the one single call that they got. The call was merely another "chicken rescue" call from the Mayor, who can't seem to keep Chickaletta in her purse for more than a few seconds without losing her. Ryder called on his standard "search and rescue chicken" team of Marshall and Chase to get the job done.

Marshall relished the chance to be in a rescue with Chase. This was another opportunity to be with the serious but silly shepherd that played with his heart so well.

When they pulled away from the Lookout in their vehicles, Marshall made sure to drive extra closely behind him so he could watch Chase's cute, perky ears flop around in the wind. In watching Chase's floppy ears, he forgot to watch the road in front of him, and began drifting off to the side of the road. When he hit the gravel shoulder, he was quickly jarred back to reality. Marshall regained control of his firetruck, and pulled back into the middle of the lane.

 _'Hehe, I'm good. But so are his ears...ohh wow.'_ he chuckled to himself as he continued pursuing his love from behind.

Once they arrived at the last place Mayor Goodway had seen her chicken, Chase began searching for a scent trail. As he was bent over, sniffing around for any sign of Chickaletta, Marshall again trailed behind him. But this time, he wasn't watching Chase's ears. The shepherd's hind end was stuck straight in the air, which was perfectly in place for Marshall's viewing pleasure. As Chase scowered the ground for scents, Marshall quietly followed behind him, calling out the occasional "Chickaletta? Where are you?" to keep his true intentions hidden, all the while being mesmerized by the beauty of Chase's butt.

There were several instances where the shepherd turned around to look at Marshall; sometimes, it was to relay information about the search. Other times, it was to check if Marshall had found anything. But the real reason that Chase felt the need to check on Marshall so frequently was because the dalmatian was following awfully close behind him. And it seemed to him that he wasn't too engaged in finding Chickaletta. But eventually, she was located atop Farmer Yumi's barn.

"Marshall, can you use your ladder to get her down safely?" Ryder asked the fire pup.

"You got it, Ryder! *ruff* I'm fired up!"

Marshall ambled over to his firetruck and called for his ladder.

"Ladder up, *ruff*."

His ladder extended up towards the helpless chicken, and he rode it as it went up. Once he reached the roof of the barn, Marshall had a silly thought.

 _'I wonder what Chase would do if I fell down my ladder on purpose?'_

He smiled wryly at the idea of tormenting the shepherd, but decided against it.

 _'Nah, his heart probably couldn't handle it,'_ he laughed as he recovered Chickaletta and casually slid down the sides of his ladder.

"The chicken has been apprehended, sir," Chase informed Ryder.

"Great job, pups! Now let's get her back to the Mayor!" Ryder turned and ran back to his ATV before popping his helmet on and taking off toward City Hall. Marshall and Chase followed suit, and Marshall was giggling the whole way there.

 _'Chase, you didn't have to tell Ryder that we got Chickaletta. He was standing RIGHT THERE! And you don't "apprehend" a chicken; she's not a criminal!'_ It was hard for him to watch the road because he was laughing so hard, but he eventually calmed down.

 _'*sigh* Can you ever stop being so professional, Chase? Actually, don't, because it's adorable.'_ He said to himself before catching up to the others, with the chicken "in custody".

* * *

By the time Ryder, Marshall, and Chase got back to the Lookout, the sun was nearly set, and the air was becoming chilly. After a quick dinner and a little unwind time for the pups, Ryder told them that it was time for bed.

"Alright, pups, you know what time it is. Everyone off to bed now."

By now, most of the pups were yawning and nodding off. They were struggling to stand because they were so tired. With a smile, Ryder escorted the pups out to their puphouses, and helped them settle in.

"Okay, everyone, get some sleep now. Good night, pups!" Ryder said before retiring to the Lookout to sleep as well.

After the pups all wished each other a good night, they slowly started turning in for the night. They all sealed the door to their puphouses and snuggled under their blankets. Well, all except one pup.

Marshall was still wide awake in his puphouse, reminiscing about the events that took place that day.

"What do I like most about him...his ears? Oh, they're so cute when they flop around. Or maybe, his butt? Yeah, it's pretty nice, and super cute when he sticks it up like he did today."

As he evaluated his favorite qualities about the shepherd, he noticed something that caused him to stop.

*sigh* "All this thinking about him and I've still never gotten to feel him. Oh, what would that be like? Ohh, boy..." The dalmatian had lost himself in his fantasies of being with his best friend.

Then all of a sudden, he interrupted himself.

"Wait a second. Cold night, check. Lover that's only a few doors away, check..." Oh, tonight couldn't be any more perfect for the plan that Marshall was forming.

Taking his blanket and shoving it underneath a pile of toys, he told himself,

"Whoops, guess I lost my blanket. Oh, no, where will I find another one!? Hehehe."

He giggled to himself as he opened the door to his puphouse and bounded over to Chase's. Before knocking, Marshall composed himself, and worked up a fake shiver.

*knock knock* "Hey, Chase, it's Marshall. Can you let me in?"

Marshall heard a bit of rustling around inside before the door opened, revealing a very tired Chase, with a little tuft of fur sticking up on his head.

*yawn* "What is it, Marshall?"

The dalmatian almost couldn't contain his laughter, seeing a tired Chase with sticky-up head fur, but he maintained composure as he responded.

"Well, I seem to have lost my blanket, and it's really cold outside...so, would you mind if I shared your blanket with you?" Marshall "shivered" as he asked the question.

Chase hesitated a little, and gave Marshall a bit of a funny look, but he was too tired to think hard about it.

"Uhh, I just thought I'd tell you, that my blanket, uhh, smells a little, so, uhh, if you don't mind that, then-"

Chase didn't get the chance to finish as Marshall invited himself in and happily wrapped himself up in Chase's blanket. He had no problem with the "smell", because that "smell" was from him! He laughed to himself as he knew something that the shepherd didn't.

Chase looked at Marshall, all rolled up, and shrugged, closing the door behind him. Marshall gladly unrolled some of the blanket so Chase could get underneath it with him. After Chase got under, Marshall thanked him again for letting him share.

"Thanks for helping me, Chase," Marshall said as he put a paw on his friend's shoulder.

"Sure thing," Chase said sleepily as he turned away to sleep.

Marshall snickered as he slowly inched his way over to to Chase, getting closer and closer to his warm, soft fur. After a minute, he stopped being quiet about it, and just scooched over right next to him. He turned to face Chase's back, and stuck one of his paws between his friend's legs. After being satisfied with its placement, he happily left it where it was, and pretended to drift off to a very satisfied sleep.

As for Chase, hearing Marshall's movement, he chose to ignore it, not thinking much of it at first. But once he felt the dalmatian's paw between his legs, he began to feel very awkward. He tried gently moving it away, but it somehow kept finding its way back to the same spot. Hearing Marshall's quiet snores next to him, he gave up trying to move the paw, for fear of waking his friend. He felt a shiver travel up his spine as Marshall unconsciously shifted his paw around, nearly brushing against Chase's crotch.

As uncomfortable as he was, he took a deep breath, gulped, and put his down on his pillow. Finding sleep, for the shepherd, proved difficult, but it was welcome once it came. Once Marshall heard Chase's breathing slow, a big, goofy grin spread across his features. Chase had no idea that the damatian was shifting his paw around on purpose, trying to make Chase feel uncomfortable. He also didn't know that the blanket they were sleeping under had several spots on it containing the fragrance, "Essence of Marshall". He also didn't know...come to think of it, there was a lot that Chase didn't know.

 _'And to be honest, it's probably better if it stayed that way,'_ Marshall laughed to himself, laying his head down next to his favorite shepherd. One couldn't be happier, and the other couldn't be any more embarrassed than in that moment. Sleep eventually came to both of them, and fortunately for the dalmatian, that's where his imagination really took over. Phase one was complete, but what else could Marshall come up with? He smiled really big in his sleep as he subconsciously formulated a game plan. Oh, this was gonna be great.


	4. Just Some Info on Updates

**Hello, everyone! I have been receiving messages that people want me to work on this story once again. I just want to reassure you that I haven't abandoned this story, and I will come back to continue it! At the current time, I have my priorities set on my other story, "Regrets", mainly because it has been seeing more activity. Initially, I had planned for "Too Far" to be a filler story between updates on "Regrets". From the beginning, "Regrets" has been my main story, and that is why I have postponed updates on this story until I have finished "Regrets". But I WILL be returning to "Too Far", because I love this story just as much as you guys! Marshall is my favorite pup, and MarshallxChase is my favorite pairing, and so when I finish "Regrets", I will start working on this story once again! Thanks for your patience, and thanks for being a loyal fan of my work :-D**


End file.
